Demon Dipper (Part 1 of 3)
by BillCipher5
Summary: SUMMARYPLEASE : THE 1st Chapter Is just a preview the rest of the story is a lot better. Please check out. EXCUSE ANY GRAMMER ISSUES. NOW TO THE STORY Also chapter 4 has better grammar.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMER ISSUES NOW ON WITH THE STORY. It was a cold rainy. When Dipper found the truth. Everything was normal Mabel was beating stan at cards. Soos was fixing a pipe. Wendy was at the cashier reading a magazine. Dipper was reading Journal#3. Gideon was summoned Bill Cipher. Wait What?!" Bill. I need you to go inside Dippers mind. And steal the memory of him getting Journal #3."Gideon said. Gideon that little jerk. Turning his back on me. I can't stand him but going inside Pine Trees mind has placed a chance to revile the truth. That maybe changes his mind about what side he's on. "All right Kid. You have a deal."Bill said happily "Really? Nothing in return?"Gideon said confused "Yeah exactly." Said bill "Okay." Gideon said as he shook the blue flame on Bill's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:Inside Dippers mind I don't own gravity falls at all. I wish but no Santa can't bring that in his sleigh. Oh well enjoy the chapter Also I don't own Doritos other than the one bag I have.

''I'm going to take a nap." Dipper said to mabel "Okay. Smell ya later Sir dippingsauce!" Mabel said "Okay. Man I wish she would stop calling me that." Dipper said annoyed. Then Dipper climbed into bed. And went to sleep. Then Bill appeared in a black shadow and slipped into Dippers mind. Bill's POV

By the way I know what your thinking and no. I'M NOT GOING TO DO WHAT THAT LIITLE JERK TOLD MY TO DO EARLIER! But this give me a interesting opportunity to finally see what's pine tree been up to. Hopefully I get away with it. But then I noticed a boy or pre-teen standing right there. Looking at one of Dippers memories.

"Oh hi Dorito." The boy said. "STOP CALLING ME DORITO." Bill said "Nope." the boy said "My name is Jack.'' Jack said "Your name is Bill Cipher. I've heard of you.'' he said hiding behind one of the pine trees. Dippers mind was big forest full of pine trees. With a big rock in the middle of it all. Jack was walking towards a light. Bill followed him into a film like setting. "

So this is Pine Trees memories are." Bill said "Yeah Bill now sit and watch." Jack said bored ''Okay. That's what I came here anyway." Bill said The 1st memory was Dippers birth of course (No I'm going to describe details of you know this is K+.) Jack was puking the entire time for Bill it was normal because he went into the mind on a daily basis. They went thorough everyone from his first steps where Jack commented "I had mine at 2 months." Jack said He blended in with the shadows. Making him look pitch black with glowing red eyes. His 1st school day "He's more awkward than I thought.'' Bill said ''Me too.'' Jack said Dipper looked the same. Expect for the hat in episode 1 and a lot smaller. They him progress thorough life.

He had a good relationship with his family. At least until 7 when he meet Moon. "G-Good looking boy there." Stan said strutting "Thanks Stanford." The dad said "Thanks Grunkle Stan.'' Young Dipper said ''Your-rrr wweelcccommmeee.'' Stan said. '' Hey Bill is Stan stupid or something? Because he did stutter a lot." Jack said confused and then serious.'' No he is pretty smart for a human at least. No he knows that there is something about Dipper is different. Not just any human difference no a inhuman difference.'' Bill said "Oh okay then."

Jack said. Then after 7th grade ended. (Bill was impressed with the boys grades.) They arrived in Gravity Falls. That's was when he was really impressed! He stared in awe at the boy. As the images flashed of him getting rid if the ghosts,Saving Mabel from Gideon while jumping off the cliff etc. "Woah! Pine tree did all of that!'' Bill said "According to his Brain yeah." Jack said Bill thought all Pine Tree did was defeat him. But he was wrong dead wrong. You see the reason why he didn't know of all of Dippers achievements. Is because he's been busy watching Stanford. As well as the rest of the secret society. Just to make sure of their plans. So Dipper hasn't been that much of interest to Bill until now.

As they exited of Dippers mind Bill was thinking then Jack exited out the window. Bill noticed that he had a black leather jacket other that that nothing else stood out. Bill went back to his thoughts. Then he decided that he shall be Pine trees mentor and show him the secrets of Gravity Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:The truth about Dipper Pines Please follow and favorite and of course review!

Dipper woke up in a sweat! His dream Bill Cipher was in his dream! But he didn't hurt him or his mind. He just watched his memories. He didn't do any… Wait this isn't my room. He thought ''Your right Pine Tree this isn't your room.'' Bill said ''Bill Cipher.'' Dipper said sternly "Hello Pine tree." Bill said "What do you want Bill."

Dipper said furious as was the trying yet failing to look tough. Bill was amused at the boy. If he had a mouth he would be grining. "Pine tree come on. All I want you to become my student. And I shall teach you all my knowledge and tricks."Bill said lighthearted.

Dippers eyes had started to clear up. He had saw what no other human saw. Been to were no human had been. To the center of the galaxy. The planets were all there including Earth beautiful galaxys were beautifully colorful some were purple,red,orange even one was rainbow. Yet were as bright as the sun itself. "Where are we?" Dipper asked in awe.

"In the dreamscape." Bill said still in that warm voice."Dipper said in awe."So any way back to the conversation. Do you want to join me?" Bill asked "No why would I?"Dipper asked offended."Because everyone would teasing you and bully." Bill said "Well I'm getting sick of been bullyed. But still no." Dipper said seriously. "Okay then. What if I said I would treat with respect that you deserve. And then soon everyone else will to."Bill said."Well I had always wanted respect. But still no."Dipper said.

"Okay...hmmmm. How about the fact that this is your last year in Gravity Falls. You just discovered the key to unlocking the secrets to this town even you can't figured it out by then. He is right his did say this would be his and Mabel's last summer in gravity falls. But with me you can know everyone else as the entire town secrets." Bill said " So now do you care to join me?" Bill asked. A million maybe billion things told him no but he shook the blue flame on bills to say yes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE LESSON Thanks 200+ views! Please favorite, follow and Review!

''You see Pine Tree. Considering that your also human… You can have a second element.''

Bill said ''Really!? Awesome!'' Dipper said '' But I still have to teach the powers of flame and dreams. But you get one more element that you can choose the second element.''

Bill said Dipper thought and thought ''Hmm I always the wind I guess and storms. So wind!'' Dipper said.

''All right! 1st I'm to teach the _True _power of the mind.'' Bill said

''All right. How?'' Dipper asked.

''By going inside a mind of course!'' Bill said.

''Who's mind?'' Dipper asked a little curious.

''Oh your Grunkles Stan's.'' Bill said in a sly fashion.

''What!?'' Dipper asked shocked

''Yeah you see Stanford has some secrets that I think you should see.'' Bill said

''O-okay.'' Dipper said unsure. Meanwhile back in the shack.

''Dipper it's time to brush your teeth'' Mabel said

''Dipper?'' Mabel said Mabel opened the door and saw that Dipper wasn't anyone was there.

''Dipper?!''

Mabel said worried

''Dipper!?''

Mabel said. Stan left to have tourist well tour the forest and Soos went to assist him. Wait there was Wendy.

''Hey Wendy! Have you seen Dipper lately?''

Mabel said ''No not recently.''

Wendy said to Mabel. ''Oh no oh no.'' Mabel said. Then Stan and Soos came into the shack. "Grunkle Stan! I can't find Dipper!"

Mabel said "What?! Where could he be?!"". Grunkle Stan said worried. ''I've check every in shack. I don't whe…''

Mabel said before she was cut of. ''The forest have you looked there?'' Stan asked nervous. He was even sweating.

''Yeah maybes he is in the forest. Thanks Grunkle Stan! Dipper!?''

Mabel said.

Mabel went into the forest to look for Dipper. ''Dipper?! Dipper?! Dipper?! Dipper?!''

Mabel asked Mabel kept screaming his name. But she still couldn't find her dear twin brother.

''Mabel it's time to go to bed.''

Stan said ''But Grunkle Stan I still can't find him!''

Mabel said

''I'm sorry. But we'll try to find them tomorrow and if we don't find him we'll call the cops''

Grunkle Stan said ''Okay fine are sure though?''

Mabel asked ''Positive.''

Stan said.

Back with Dipper and Bill.

''All right Pine Tree! Are you ready?!

Bill said ''Yeah I guess?''

Dipper said unsure As they go into Stan's mind

''Ugh! Why do I have to be in this place anyway?

Dipper asked in disgust

''To teach you the powers of the mind.''

Bill said

''1st I'll teach how to wield a flame!_ Ignisrotacifra!''_

Bill said. As a Blue flame of the Bill cipher wheel came into his hand. ''Whoa!''

Dipper said in awe. ''Now yours is a little different. Say Ingnispinus.''

Bill said ''_Ignispinus_!''

Dipper said. As a green flame with a pine tree on it appeared. ''Whoa!''

Dipper said in amazement. '' Really Pine Tree hmmm Now say laserinflatus.''

Bill said ''All right._ laserflatus!'_'

Dipper said then a black laser shot out of his finger. ''Cool''_  
_

Dipper said ''Your easy to teach good. Now say Navi.''

Bill said

''Okay weird. ''_Navi'_'

Dipper said as he began to float. ''Whoa!''

Dipper said in awe. ''Now keep floating.''

Bill said ''And now I'm going to show one of grunkles darkest secrets.''

Bill said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: The Truth about Dipper Pines. Thanks for 400+ views! Please follow,favorite& review! FYI this chapter is longer than usually because it has 2 plots.

It's hard to explain. As I venture thorough Grunkle Stan mindscape. I feel like everything is going to change for me. I'm not sure for the better or worse.

Dipper thought.

''All right Pine Tree are you ready to rock! Or to find one of Stan darkest secrets.''

Bill said.

''What do you think?'' Dipper said in a mocking tone.

''All right Pine Tree here we are.'' Bill said in a happy yet eerie tone. As he opened a door.

''I'm telling you Stanley he is half dream demon.''

Stanford said.

''What's the proof?!'' Stanley said a little angularly

''Who's that?''

Dipper said then pointed at Stanley.

''That's your _grandpa.'_'

Bill said.

''Grandpa!?''

Dipper said in shock.

''My family said he died.''

Dipper said still in shock.

''Well then you'll find out one more truth.''

Bill said in a eerie voice.

''Well he does actual _notice_ paranormal monsters and ghosts almost in a instant!''

Stanford said in a confident yet angry voice.

''Well that is weird. But still not enough.''

Stanley said

''Well he is interested in the paranormal.''

Stanford said still confident but yet not angry.

''Yeah half the people are interested in the paranormal. Were interested in the paranormal''

Stanley said.

''But it's a obsession. He never shrugs anything off he almost always thinks it's paranormal! It's just in-human.''

Stanford said.

''B-B-But how?''

Stanley said in disbelief.

''I don't know.''

Stanford said

''You don't know how you can be so stupid!''

Stanley said in a angry voice.

''But I'm not kidding. I saw talk to a ''guy'' in a yellow shirt, black bow tie, black shorts and black shoes.''

Stanford said in a serious tone

''But he only to his enemies or.''

Stanley said before he was cut of by his brother.

'' Dream demons or half Dream Demons.''

Stanford said in a more serious voice.

''Wait that was you! You were my imaginary friend from 4-7!''

Dipper said in shock.

''Yeah I knew you seem familiar.'' Bill said.

''And you didn't mention it?''

Dipper said shocked yet angry.

''No so whats your point?''

Bill said. Dipper was so in shocked. He couldn't say a response. But trust me he had a lot of thoughts going in his head right now. Back to Stanford and Stanley.

''No I-I can't ''

Stanley said.

''You can't what?''

Stanford asked.

''Be part of this family. Bye Stanford.''

Stanley said in regret. As he ran out.

''No wait!''

Stanford said as he tried to run after his brother. But his attempts failed as he lost brother.

''What I am going to do about a half-dream demon relative?''

Stan asked to him self as the memory closed.

''Wait? So I'm half dream demon?''

Dipper asked in disbelief.

''Yeah don't ask that happened I still trying to figure it out.''

Bill said while shrugging.

''But how could they not tell me after all these years?''

Dipper said in a shocked tone.

''I know Pine Tree. That's why I wanted you to become my apprentice to show the truth about yourself and Gravity Falls.''

Bill said.

''A half dream demon? But why?''

Dipper said still in disbelief.

''I don't how this stuff happens. I can't answer that question. Now let's get out of here.''

Bill said. As they exited out of Stan's were in the forest late at night around made a sound.

''Pine Tree I'm to teach one more spell before we part. Say Anemoi''

Bill said.

''_Anemoi_''

Dipper said as a ball of wind came into his hand.

''Whoa!''

Dipper said in awe.

''Whoa indeed Pine Tree. Whoa indeed. Now say turbine.''

Bill said.

''_Turbine!_''

Dipper said as a tornado came in his hand.

''Now drop the tornado.''

Bill said. Dipper dropped the tornado and went off by itself

''Now control the tornado.''

Bill said. Dipper then controlled the beastly wind with hand motions. Then aimed at Gideon's factory.

''No ones going to be the only products.''

Dipper said as he destroyed the factory

''Now say Consto.''

Bill said.

''_Consto_.''

Dipper said as the tornado ceased.

''Good Pine Tree now heres some leafs now go to bed. Tomorrow Shooting Star and Moon will find you here might as well get some rest.''

Bill said. As Dipper layer in the leafs and fell to sleep.

''Hey Grunkle Stan! I found Dipper!''

Mabel said. As Dipper awoke to a Mabel shaking awake.

''Mabel!'' Dipper said as he hugged his twin sister.

''Dipper where you?''

Mabel said.

''I must have been monster hunter then fell asleep.''

Dipper said. As they all went to the shack. None of then not even Dipper could the Bill Cipher wheel on Dippers collarbone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:DB Sorry for the lazy title name. Please Follow,Fav and Review! and thanks for 1000+ views.

After they walked home from the forest. They got to the mystery shack and the twins had breakfast. But Stan had other things on his mind. _It's not like Dipper to just to go at that late at night and just stay there there has to be something up. _Stan thought

''Maybe it's time to…''

Stan Said before getting cut off.

''What are you talking about and to who?''

Dipper asked weirded-out.

''Nothing…Just talking to myself it's normal it's normal for me heheheheh.''

Stan said nervous.

''Man that's weird.''

Dipper said.

''So… what do want to do today dippinsauce?''

Mabel asked in a curious yet silly tone.

''I don't know but I…''

Dipper said before cut off.

''No you…Have to work at the shack until bedtime.''

Stan said firmly.

''But Grunkle Stan you never leave the shack open this late''

Mabel said.

''Yeah I mean you always want to get out of work ASAP''

Dipper said.

''Well today is…. The Gravity Falls harvest festival so a lot of people are coming….And you know that I want a lot of money so get to work!''

Stan worried and sweating like he has sweating problem.

''Okay fine I'll go to work come on Dip.''

Mabel said.

''Just Give me a moment.''

Dipper said.

They worked all day even long hours where no one came until finally...

''All right it's time to go to bed.''

Stan said.

''Finally I was getting tried of just sweeping.''**  
**

Dipper said.

''Well your free so go to bed.''

Stan said firmly.

''Finally all I've been doing is sweeping all day.''

Dipper said.

As Dipper and Mabel went to bed Dipper noticed that Stan was putting up cameras.

''Hey why are putting up cameras in every area of the shack?''

Dipper asked.

''Because…ROBBERS! Yeah robbers hehehehehe.''

Stan said nervous.

''Okay….''

Dipper said they went into bed a black shadow in a shape of a triangle that no camera possibly catch and it slipped into Dippers mind.

''Hello Pine Tree!''

Bill said in a excited high-pitched voice.

''Hi Bill''

Dipper said happily.

''So what do want me to learn?

Dipper said excited.

''Only three things.''

Bill said.

''What 3 things?''

Dipper asked curious.

''Well. One to be a shadow.

Two To summon your sprit animal.

Three The Magic when you get angry.''

Bill said.

''Okay.''

Dipper said.

''All right. Now to get pass the your grunkles cameras…''

Bill said before he got cut off.

''What cameras?''

Dipper asked confused.

''I was lying.''

Bill said.

''Oh okay.''

Dipper said.

''Now say _umbraculo.'_'

Bill said.

''Okay umbraculo.''

Dipper said. Then he turned into a perfect shadow.

''Whoa Cool.''

Dipper said impressed.

''Okay now you can go outside.''

Bill said.

Dipper and Bill went outside to hide from Stanford and to teach Dipper his little tricks.

''All right now say Transback.''

Bill said in a informing voice.

''All right Transback!''

Dipper said as he transformed back into a normal human being again.

''All right now basic magic is all covered. Now it's time for more advanced magic like sprit animals now say. Spiritus Animalistius.''

Bill said.

''Okay then. Spiritus Animalistius!''

Dipper said as he summoned a giant wolf came up and blew a tornado out of his mouth.

''Whoa… That's really cool.''

Dipper said in awe.

''All right then the anger magic now what do… Let's see ah ha!''

Bill said.

''You know you would go good with that Pacifica chick you know?''

Bill asked.

''Who?''

Dipper asked confused.

''I don't like where this going. Can I back home?''

Dipper asked worried.

''Oh come on why would to go back to your stupid sister?''

Bill said.

''**What?**''

Dipper asked furiously.

''Yeah you heard me she probably can't even figure 2+2.''

Bill said.

**''What did you say.''**

Dipper said still angry.

''Yeah she's ugly too.''

Bill said.

**''ENOUGH!''**

Dipper said as he had red smoke an the outside of his body. And then he summon a red lion then the lion blow a giant flame tornado at Bill. And blew him into a side of a mountain.

As Dipper calmed down he asked.

''Are you okay? And sorry about that.''

Dipper said nervous as ever.

''I'm fine,great as a matter of fact!''

Bill said

''Why?''

Dipper asked.

''Because now I know that you have the power to be more powerful than me.''

Bill said satisfied.

''Really?''

Dipper asked as he perked up.

''Yeah now that's enough for today you can go home.''

Bill said. Then he teleported him back home.

''Hey Dipper! Guess what I got?''

Mabel said happy as ever.

''What Ma… Mabel.''

Dipper said as he started to wake up.

''A letter from our dad silly.''

Mabel said.

''Remind me again who's are dad again?''

Dipper asked in complete confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Me here I wanted to say that this story is on hiatus. Why? Because I've gotten some feedback and well two reviews that you can see Clearly are negative **

**and it got me thinking about how I write and I'm just starting out but I need a lot of work but I worked hard put a lot of effort,passion and care into the story so I don't want to discontinue it. Also I'm doing a separate project that is not on fanfiction where I hope to ****sharpen my writing skills. Also my computer is really slow and I'm moving so yeah a lot of stuff going down. So see yay.**


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8:I'm back and OC.

''His is amazing! he is the greatest thing every one has... What! You are serious!''

A boy as tall as Dipper With Yellow hair (And has a light-bolt on top of his hair.) has peach skin, leather jacket, green shirt,orange pants and blue shoes,Green eyes.

''Yeah now go on.'' A boy said. '' to see... and get destroyed by the amazing.''

The boy said. ''JACK ERIC SHEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPARDDDDDDDD!'' A teen came in with a leather jacket,black shirt, black pants,Red boots with a black stripe,white skin (But not pale.) and a cap like red's from Pokemon. ''Coming near you!'' Jack said with... Look at that and tell me what he was feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9: The Shadows and memories. Please Follow,Review and Fav!

''Dipper his our dad silly. raised us since birth.''

Mabel said.

''Um I only see mom in my brain right now.''

Dipper said.'' Man that is funny! Nice job growing a sense of humor bro!''

Mabel said. ''But I'm serious!''

Dipper yelled after her. As Dipper went down to breakfast he had a ton of thoughts coming through his head. _Why I'm I becoming so absent-minded? Is Bill doing something to me? Does he have a plan? _

_'_'Hey earth to Dipper!'' Stan said.

''Huh!? What?!''

Dipper asked confused.

''Your breakfast is getting cold.''

Stan said.

''Oh thanks.''

Dipper said.

As he dug into his sausage and eggs. Something happened he didn't no never thought would have happened.

''Hiya Pine Tree!''

you-know-how said.

''AHHHHHHHHH!''

Dipper screamed in shock.

''Uhhhhhhhh...Dipper you okay?''

Stan said.

''I can't be the only who heard that.''

Dipper said.

''Heard what?''

Soos asked

''Yeah we were talking then you screamed nothing else.''

Mabel said.

''I need to use the bath room.''

Dipper said stern.

**TENW OT MOORATHB**

''Where are you? are in my head?! Is that I'm so absent-minded I even forget my own dad Huh! Huh?!''

Dipper screamed.

''Pine Tree look at the bottom of your hat.''

The ''voice'' said.

Dipper put down his hat looked and screamed of fright at we saw.

''Ahhhh!''

''Hello Pine Tree! Haven't seen since you seen last night!''

A yellow Triangle named Bill said.

''What are doing in my hat? and why I'm I the only that can hear you?''

Dipper asked.

''Because I marked you of course.''

Bill said.

''When?''

Dipper asked.

''Kid look under your collarbone.''

Bill said.

Dipper looked under his shirt and looked in shock. As a Bill cipher wheel was near the center of his collarbone glowing, and was half full with color.

''When did that happen?''

Dipper asked.

''Oh after our 1st lesson. I'm shocked you didn't notice until now.''

Bill said.

''But why?''

Dipper asked.

''Two reasons. Number One:If I ever try to talk to but your family is there I need to talk. This will be a way for you and I can talk in private.

Number Two:You need to unlock your demon form somehow right.''

Bill said in a way that Dipper already knew what he was talking about.

''Wait demon form?''

Dipper asked shocked.

''Well were a half human half demon...You need a half demon form.''

Bill said.

''But what does it look like?''

Dipper asked.

''Hmmmmm... Well your clothes will be different. Your teeth will be sharper.

And your powers will reach near peak.''

Bill said as happy as he could be.

''Okay... Good to know. When will I unlock it?''

Dipper asked suspicious.

''Still asking questions come on kid. But if you want to know. When the wheel gets fully colored.''

Bill said in a annoyed tone.

''Okay one more question?''

Dipper asked.

''That was one more question. Well see ya!''

Bill said.

''Wait! Have you been stealing my memories?!''

Dipper yelled after Bill. Then Bill stopped look him in the eye and said.

''No kid that's something only _half _dream-demons can do.''

Bill said.

''Really?''

Dipper asked.

''Yeah that was today's lesson as a matter of fact. Here's how it works: You take a person memories with a simple enchantment and then put in one of your own.''

Bill said in a calm tone.

''Whoa! cool.''

Dipper said.

''Hey Dipo I really really have to go go go!''

Mabel said rushingly (I just invented a new word.)

''Well it's to go into your hat again.''

Bill said.

As Dipper picked the cap. As Bill went in it. Opened the door and let Mabel through.

** A FWE OURSH LTAER**

Dipper got out of bed used the invisibility spell then got to Bill.

''Well hello kid. ready for a very fun lesson.''

Bill said.

''Your over-doing it Bill.''

Dipper said annoyed.

''Well first let's learn... drum roll! da da da!''

Bill said before he got interrupted.

''Can we hurry this up please?''

Dipper said annoyed yet stern.

''Okay fine. Shadow magic!''

Bill said excited as he could be.

''Shadow magic?''

Dipper asked stunned.

''Oh man Pine Tree! It's like a like a whole new world!''

Bill said as if he was going to explode from happiness.

''Really?!''

Dipper asked excited.

''Yeah!''

Bill said.

''Whoa! Cool!''

Dipper said.

''Just say..._Umbraculo._''

Bill said.

''Okay. Umbraculo!''

Dipper said. Then he woke up and he was in a black world, with people staring at him with red eyes. Then he saw that he was one of them. Then Bill came out and said.

''Now say reverse shadow!''

Bill said.

''Reverse shadow!''

Dipper yelled. Then he woke up in the ''real'' world.

''Whoa that was creepy''

Dipper said a little jumpy.

''Yeah I know.''

Bill said.

''Now say _capio in memoriae.'_'

Bill said.

''Okay capio in memoriae!''

Dipper said. Then all of a sudden a image got into his head.

''Are you sure about this?''

A man with a top hat,Yellow suit with a black brick pattern,black pants and black dress shoes.

''Come on get in! It's safe!''

Old man McGucket said.

''Okay this better be safe Fiddleford.''

The man said.

Then the machine powered up a huge yellow light.

And what came out was a Yellow Triangle With a black... Oh you know Bill Cipher Nuff,said

''Well That's now you are a full dream demon like your bro.''

Old Man MuGucket said

''Full?! He a HALF!''

Bill Yelled.

''Oh sorry!''

Then the memory ended.

''Wow so that's how you became... Well... No that's not nice... You!''

Dipper said.

''Yeah and you know words like that? ''

Bill said.

''Yeah I'm going home.''

Dipper said.

''See Ya!''

Bill said.

Then he walked back home used the shadow spell. Then went into bed Then... A memory of some one else comes into his head.

''No Please don't do this for the love of... Football!''

A boy no older than 9 .With a Black Leather Jacket ,Black Shirt Black pants,And Red Boots with a black stripe and a red and white cap with a green dot. Said to...Dipper's Grunkle!

''It has to be done.''

Stan said

''No Please Don't!''

The boy cried.

''_Omore bboos lleytr protron!'_'

Stan said. Then a glowing dome came in the boy's foot knocking him of the cliff ''NOOOOOOO!''

He screamed.

Then Dipper noticed

A boy same age

Being pulled away.

All he could see was a purple shirt white skin and brown hair as he was dragged away.

Then the memory ended all a Dipper saw has a shadow with red eyes looked 13 walked out of the room.


End file.
